


paths to us

by sevedra



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra
Summary: We had many firsts, you and I. And many endings.





	paths to us

The first time we met, you killed me.

The first time we met, you were weighted with the guilt of my death.

The first time we met, you were skeptical of me.

  
We had many firsts, you and I. And many endings.

But we really only had the time between. Moments caught in instants, and then gone.

Gone, but never forgotten.

  
When we first met, I was wise and you were jaded.

When we first met, I was unsure of myself and you were burdened.

When we first met, I was desperate and you were in the prime of your power.

  
My visions never showed you to me in the future, nor in the various presents that I saw.

But, I saw you in the pasts that we changed. The ways you would help. The salvation you would eventually bring to us all.

The Witness never saw you. Even when you looked her in the eyes, she didn't see.

  
You were unwritten. An outlier. Invisible to the forces of time. It was your greatest strength.

Your greatest fear was to be forgotten. Unknown. Unimportant. Unseen. Unwritten.

You never needed your name on paper to be essential.

  
In the earliest versions of myself, I loved Cole for who he could become. For the kindness in his eyes.

Once I saw you, I saw my love for Cole as a child's fantasy.

The love I felt for you was born of actions performed, decisions made, potential already fulfilled.

  
You loved Cassie first. Her strength, her integrity. Her will to survive.

But she was fated, pre-ordained, for another.

It was only in loss of love that we could find one another.

  
In my darkest moment, in a cage, trapped and lost inside myself, you showed me a kindness I needed. A compassion unexpected.

In my most vulnerable moment, in a wilderness, overwhelmed and afraid of my own followers, you were a solid strength. Offering faith in our mission.

In my most hopeless moment, in a tent, outmanned and outgunned, you became the hero we needed. The man you never believed you were.

  
We loved. We lost. We died. We lived.

And in the final end, our paths crossed again.

Time owed us. Time paid.


End file.
